Pikachu's Secret
by Fire Streamer
Summary: New PikachuXSnivy fanfic. Sorry no explanation for this fanfic cause that's for you to find out. LEMON WARNING! Note: This is my first lemon, so read and comment.


Hello, Fire Streamer has brought you guys a new fanfic here.

Crossover or not dont judge me if you see Edward Elric's name from Fullmetal Alchemist or Yugi's name from Yu-Gi-Oh. I just felt like adding them.

Pikachu's Secret

A usual spring night in the Unova Region as Ash and his friends peacefully slept along the bushes. But Pikachu who also slept, but always keeps dreaming of the same thing every night, He and another of his partners, Snivy, convinces to be with her, but will always end up wrong, rejecting him, which causes Pikachu to have trouble sleeping. He also knew that the mating season began a month ago, trying to find a girl that's suitable for him. Snivy is sort of the same thing, trying to convince Pikachu, but will end up being rejected. So, to prevent that, both Pokemon decided to keep it a secret until it was time.

But ever since it started, Pikachu and Snivy tried to do this in real life, but ended up too nervous to talk, and instead thought about it while blushing to the other. One time, Pikachu almost tried to talk to Snivy while Cilan got ready to battle during the Club Battle, but as usual, Pikachu was stopped by nervousness and blushed while he looked at Snivy. In another time, a few days before Ash's first battles with Trip, Edward, and Yugi, Snivy tried a way to convince him by giving him an Oran Berry while he ate his Pokemon food, and the day before his battles, Snivy gave Pikachu's Pokemon food instead of Cilan.

Another thing that happened since the mating season started is that both Pokemon were in heat, and to cool it off, every night, when the gang were asleep, Either Pikachu or Snivy would wake up, go behind something, like a tree or a bush, and would masturbate until they were satisfied. Frequently though, they would fantasize to think that they were really with them. Pikachu would wake up, go behind a tree or a bush, and rub his genitals until he reached orgasm, thinking about Snivy while he did all that, and vice versa to Snivy herself.

Anyways, with that dream of Pikachu, he stood up, from his sleeping bag, and went behind a shrub. "Thank goodness they didn't wake up, yet..." he said to himself, commenting on the gang as they were asleep. And as usual, started to rub his hard cock, which went into his point of view. "Oh, Snivy!" Pikachu moaned as he starts to fantasize while rubbing his balls. "You'll get it...".

Meanwhile, back at the campgrounds where the gang was asleep. Snivy woke up, by the same thing as Pikachu. "Huh? Where's Pikachu?" Snivy asked herself when she looked at Ash and Pikachu was not there. "And who's making that noise?". Snivy heard the moans of Pikachu behind the same bush she masturbated the night before.

She followed the voice of the moaning, the closer she gets, the louder the moaning. When she eventually reached the spot where the moaning is, she was surprised that the one moaning was actually Pikachu. "Pikachu?!" Snivy screamed in surprised when she saw the masturbating mouse. "Snivy?! What are you doing here?!" Pikachu replied nervously. He blushed as he saw the grass snake and in nervousness as she now knew about him. "Um.. I was about to do...ya' know...what you are doing...until I found out you were here..." Snivy asked as she blushed, looking back at Pikachu. "Oh...I can't keep this up anymore! Pikachu, I'll tell you the truth...".

Pikachu can tell that Snivy has kept a secret, just like Pikachu.

"I know..." Pikachu replied.

"Wait, you do?" says Snivy

"Well, since the season started a month ago, I kept trying to tell you that I like you, but I was too nervous ...and you might say no..."

"That was the same as me!"

"Now that we're alone, maybe we could..."

"Heh, I really don't know what to say-" Snivy's talking was interrupted by Pikachu, who became more closer to her by kissing. He pushes his tougue inside Snivy's mouth, moving it around along Snivy's as long as he wished. But then Snivy pushed Pikachu away, ending the kiss in a short time. "What's wrong?" Pikachu asked. "Sorry Pikachu, but I don't have time for that, or anything but actual sex..." Snivy replied. Pikachu was worried that if he had sex with her, she will get pregnant, and right now, he doesn't have the liberty to take care of a baby. "But if I do that...you might get pregnant..." he told Snivy.

"I understand. But no need to worry, Pikachu..." Snivy replied to Pikachu as she lied on her back. Pikachu saw her wet pussy, with a smell of grass after it has been cut. His cock came from his sheath, eager to pleasure her. Snivy used her vines to open up her cunt, to show that she wanted Pikachu's cock inside her. "Now come on, put it inside me!" she begged to Pikachu. "Are you sure you wanna do this, because after all-". But Snivy cut Pikachu off. "I don't care! I just want it!" she begged even more. "OK...If that's what you want..." Pikachu said. He walked over to Snivy, grabbed her hips, and shoved his member inside her. As she expected, Pikachu rode Snivy as fast as he pleased.

As he thrusted, Snivy tried not to moan loudly like when she masturbated, the night before, so not to wake up the gang nearby, but instead, she tries to keep her cool by keeping her mouth closed and let her body succumb to the pleasure rushing through her. Snivy milked Pikachu's member as he continued to forcefully thrust into her, which sended a rush of pleasure through his body. "P-Pikachu... I need your cum! I want it!" Snivy moaned, begging for Pikachu to cum. He didn't reply, but instead, gave a smirk to her and increasing the speed of his thrusts, which increased the pleasure rushing through both Pokemon, but also gives Snivy a little more difficulty in keeping her cool.

Snivy also came close to Pikachu, pushing her tougue inside his and thrashing it violently, kissing as long as they both pleased. As both Pokemon swapped saliva between their mouths, Pikachu can feel his member swelling, a sign that he was about to fill her belly with his seed, and as Pikachu thrusted faster and faster, Snivy's cunt milked his cock stronger and stronger. There was a trail of saliva running down Snivy's face, dripping on to the grass below them. Eventually, after a few minutues of swapping and kissing, Snivy pulled away from Pikachu as she felt his member growing inside of her.

"H-Harder Pikachu! I-I really need it!" Snivy begs to Pikachu for the fourth time. As they both enjoy the pleasure rushing through them, Snivy reaches the point where she loses her cool and concentrates more on the pleasure rushing through her.

"Harder!" she screamed. Pikachu once again didn't say anything but sped up his thrusting to the fastest he could go, giving more pleasure to both of the Pokemon in heat. With this accelerated speed of Pikachu, Snivy milked his member even stronger, eventually approaching the Pokemon's peaks.

"Snivy... I'm gonna..."

"P-Pikachu...I-I'm"

"I'm Cumming!" Both Pikachu and Snivy scream at the same time, Pikachu's member erupts in a torrent of cum, while at the same time, Snivy sprays all over his cock. Pleasure runs through their bodies one final time, before Pikachu slowed down and pulled away from Snivy, her pussy now filled with his seed. Pikachu fell on the ground as both Pokemon quivered and moaned, their orgasm lasting almost a full minute before finally settling down, both satisfied. Looking at Snivy now, some of it leaked away in a mix of Pikachu and Snivy's cum, which she turned down. "Oh, Pikachu! Don't let it all go waste!" she asked. Pikachu looked at the creampie, crawls towards Snivy, and started to run his tougue up and down her pussy, pleasuring Snivy in the process. Pikachu licked up the remaining cum that leaked out and gulped it down.

"Pikachu, that was great! I need that to satisfy my heat!" Snivy told to Pikachu. "Me too.." Pikachu replied. "Now would you want to sleep here with me for a while?" Snivy said. "Sure." replied Pikachu. He squirmed a little bit to find a position he could find comfortable. Pikachu lied on Snivy's warm stomach, thinking that using her as a pillow might be the best. "Is this a little uncomfortable for you, Snivy?" Pikachu said. "No, No, this is fine..." Snivy replied. Pikachu moved a little bit so his head is sideways, while he hugged Snivy's body. Pikachu sighed as he shook his head against Snivy's stomach, while Snivy herself looked up the stars. Then Pikachu heard a growling noise from Snivy. "What was that noise?" Pikachu questioned Snivy. "Oh, that was my tummy growling!" Snivy happily replied. They both laughed, laughing about Snivy's tummy growling. They eventually stopped and Pikachu lied on Snivy's stomach again as both Pokemon went to sleep. Both Pikachu and Snivy know they will have a bright future for the rest of the mating season.


End file.
